mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Fox
Captain Fox was a character who appeared in 3 Season 2 episodes of the M*A*S*H television series, first in "The Trial of Henry Blake", then "The Incubator" and finally "Officers Only". In all three episodes, Fox is the Aide to Major General Maynard Mitchell. The part of Captain Fox was played by Ralph Grosh. About Captain Fox Fox first appears in the episode "The Trial of Henry Blake" where he is seated next to General Mitchel who is presiding at a preliminary hearing after Frank and Margaret files charges against Henry. Although this appearance is not credited, Mitchell addresses him as "Fox" and this is the only episode where his name is mentioned. He only gets one line towards the end of the trial. Mitchell has concluded the proceedings and tells Henry and the others that he would like to invite them all to the Officers Club for a drink but it is still closed. Fox interrupts to say that he has the key. Mitchell is so pleased that he tells Fox to write himself up for a Silver Star medal. In this episode, Fox is not yet wearing the insignia of a General's Aide. The Insignia on his lapel looks like crossed swords, indicating the cavalry branch of service. May be he so impressed Mitchell by having the Officers club key that Mitchell made him his aide after this! In his second appearance, also uncredited, Fox is with General Mitchell while he is hosting a Press Conference during the episode "The Incubator". Again he only has a very brief line where he calls the meeting to order. This episode has a good close up shot of Fox, showing him now wearing the insignia of a General's Aide (a blue shield supporting a gold eagle). Fox's final appearance is in "Officers Only". In this episode Fox accompanies General Mitchell who visits the 4077th which has just saved the life of his son. Mitchell is so pleased with the work of the MASH that he presents Henry with a case of Scotch whiskey which Fox carries into Henry's tent. Later in the episode, Fox again accompanies Mitchell to the 4077th for the grand opening of the Officers Club which Mitchell has donated to the camp. This third appearance is the only credited one. However the credit lists him as "Captain's Aid", a typographical error. It should have read "General's Aide" instead. His name is not mentioned but we already know it from his first appearance. Gallery file:Mitchell with Fox-trial of Henry Blake.jpg|Fox (left) with Major General Mitchell at the Henry's hearing in "The Trial of Henry Blake". Note what looks like crossed swords on his lapel, indicating that he is from the cavalry branch of service. file:Fox with Mitchell-the incubator.jpg|Fox with Mitchell at the press conference in "The Incubator". By this time he is wearing the insignia of a General's Aide. file:Fox brings in the whiskey-officers only.jpg|Fox brings in Mitchell's gift of a case of whiskey for Henry in ''"Officers Only". file:Mitchell with Margaret-officers only.jpg|Fox is in the background watching Mitchell dance with Margaret. This is the only time we see Fox in his full dress uniform with the aiguillettes of a General's aide-de-camp. Scene from "Officers Only". Category:M*A*S*H television series characters Category:Visitors and Patients